


You're all I want.

by Beth_Can_Write



Series: A Series of MorMor [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Can_Write/pseuds/Beth_Can_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluffy MorMor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're all I want.

'To my tiger-JM xx'

"Your tiger?" he raised his eyebrows and smirked as he twisted the dog tags around in his hand.

"My tiger." he says defiantly as he lounges on the couch and smiles at Sebastian.

"Well, I don't mind that then." he chuckled and, for the first time since being discharged from the army, took off his dog tags and put the new ones on, "What do I do with these?" he held up the old dog tags and spun them around his finger.

"Can I have them?" Jim says quietly as he holds his hand out to Sebastian to take the tags.

He chuckled and walked over to Jim, throwing the tags in his hand, "Why do you want them?" he asked as he fell on the sofa and relaxed into next to Jim.

"Just do." he smirked and put them in his pocket.

Sebastian's hand clutched the new dog tags and he stroked the dent of the writing lightly, barely noticeable but it have him comfort. Jim did the same thing in his pocket, seeking out Morans name on the cool metal. Seeking the comfort of the familiar man.

He leaned his head against Sebastian's chest and felt it rise and fall, listening to his heartbeat and relaxing against him. He felt safe, he felt warm, like home. He smelt of sweets and gunpowder, a strange combination but the only combination that Jim wanted.


End file.
